Heart To Heart
by RosieShiba
Summary: Spoilers for Chapter 95 onwards. After the Promised Day, Olivier and Hawkeye have a heart to heart. RoyXRiza, OlivierXBucaneer.


**Heart to Heart**

**Just to prove I haven't been carried off by space cowboys I decided to post this. Sorry if it seems a little short but I've had a mild case of writers block but hopefully I'll be able to get some writing done over my Easter Hols. **

** I don't own FMA.**

* * *

Amber eyes scanned the horizon before glancing to a car pulling out of the Headquarters gates. She sighed. He was gone and she had refused to say good bye to him. After all those years of loyalty she had suddenly turned her back on him. She felt incredibly guilty about doing it but she just couldn't bring herself to follow him.

The door opened and in stepped the newly decorated Fuhrer walked into the room, instantly sighing across at Hawkeye at the window.

"I hope you're not going to mope around until you feel so guilty you leave," the Fuhrer snapped, her voice laced with iciness. Hawkeye turned to face Fuhrer Olivier Armstrong and offered her a quick salute.

"No, ma'am," Hawkeye replied. Olivier smirked as she slowly walked towards the window and gazed over Central. The sun was setting making the city seem like a golden paradise. For a few minutes both women looked across the city before Olivier glanced at Hawkeye.

"There has to be a reason you didn't go running after him," Olivier said. She was ordering Hawkeye to come clean about the whole thing but Hawkeye was reluctant to share. Instead, Hawkeye wrapped her arms around her chest and hugged herself. "Don't bother telling me it's complicated. I order you to tell me."

"It's not complicated," Hawkeye admitted with a lopsided smile, "It's just… pathetic."

"Pathetic?" Oliver asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm pathetic," Hawkeye explained, "I've become so used to following him that I'm scared, so scared, to lead him. I'm nothing like him. I can't lead people. I can't help him."

"Is that it?" Olivier asked, a tone of amusement in her voice. She laughed for a few seconds, earning a glare from Hawkeye. "Of course you're scared. The man you love's just been permanently blinded. Things are different and of course you're going to have doubts, but have you ever thought he might not want to be lead? Maybe he just wants to be helped. To be pushed. To be babied. God knows you've been doing that for years."

"It's too late now," Hawkeye said, taking a few steps away from the window towards her desk.

"No, no it's not," Olivier replied softly, "It would be too late if he was dead but he's out there, probably hoping - more likely wishing - that you would show up out of the blue. Have you ever told him?"

"It's against regulations," Hawkeye replied as she sat down in her comfy chair. Olivier sharply turned around.

"So what?" Olivier snapped, "It isn't now."

The two stared at each other intensely for a minute until Olivier looked away.

"Don't make the same mistake as me, Hawkeye," she said softly, "As much as I hate Mustang, I couldn't bear it if you did something you regretted."

"Bucaneer?" Hawkeye muttered under her breath. Olivier smirked once again. She straightened up and drew out her sword, pointing it towards Hawkeye in a sort of menacing way.

"That's it! I don't want to see any sight of you ever again, hear me!" Olivier roared, making Hawkeye flinch slightly, "You're fired, out, finished."

"But.." Hawkeye said weakly getting to her feet.

"Go and don't ever let me see your face here again unless that moron does something awful," Olivier snapped, "Out, NOW!"

Hawkeye smiled across at the Fuhrer before walking towards the door and picking up her coat.

"Thank you," Hawkeye said with a nod, "Do you think I can do this?"

"You've done well so far," Olivier said, "Honestly I thought I'd have to stab you several times before you got the message."

"Good luck, Olivier," Hawkeye said. She walked out of the room, closing the door silently behind her, leaving the Fuhrer by herself.

"Good luck, Riza," she muttered, "You better be happy for the both of us, dammitt."

* * *

**Hope people liked it! Please R&R if you enjoyed it or if you didn't. Every little helps :)**

**RSx**


End file.
